Worthless Human
by Chante-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru is stuck with this stupid human girl. What he wouldn't do to get rid of her. *Obscure word Challenge*
1. Chapter 1

"Shit" She muttered, trying to focus.

What was she on?

The world was so bright. When were colors ever this vivid?

She stumbled, trying to remain upright and keep her light lunch down. Since when was fish that heavy? Her hand moved to her forehead, trying to calm the raging headache that was blooming right behind her eyes. She had been standing still for the last five minutes, trying desperately to keep the gods-forsaken toad from knocking her over. She glared at him for a moment, closing her eyes after a few seconds too long of his skin being bright and rich and absolutely blinding her.

"You worthless, insufferable human-"

Kagome tried to ignore him, tried to focus on avoiding the pooling of saliva in her mouth.

"How dare you cause Lord Sesshomaru-"

She shivered, her mouth filling with bitter, thin saliva, as her efforts to empty her mouth of the substance redoubled.

"Are you daft now, you stupid human wench!-" Jaken squaked, his arms flapping more like a chicken than a toad.

She couldn't stop it. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She groaned before she threw up, the contents of her stomach sullying the fabric of Jaken's robes. She winced before she purged her stomach again, emptying it of the fish and the poisonous plants that Jaken used to season it.

She wiped her mouth, glaring again for a second at Jaken before she turned, planning on going to the stream, and promptly passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

n. Valetudinarian: Someone with a weak or sickly constitution; especially one whose chief concern is their health.

The girl slung across his back was as limp as a severed arm. He sighed, carrying her along with him, trying to avoid thinking about his retainer. How in the seven hells the imp managed to poison her was beyond him. He had been gone for an hour. It was a good thing he came back when he did, else the foolish girl would have been dead.

His assumption, given that Rin was fine and his retainer was still breathing, is that she was allergic to whatever it was that the idiot had used to season the fish.

Not only had she purged her stomach in the camp – which caused a barely repressed sneer at the vulgarity of it – no, she passed out, and given that she was his responcibility, he could not let her die. Which meant, of course, that he would have to deal with the _other_ humans. The urge to sigh was stamped down, and he proceeded towards the village head-man's hut. After shoving the mat hiding the man from him out of the way, he deposited the sickly girl into the man's hands.

"You shall fix her. Or you shall die" He intoned carelessly, walking further into the room.

The mortal looked ready to object, but the glare directed at him shut him up until he called for the physicians who took the girl, fretting about her color, her temperature, her lack of movement.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, eyeing a servant.

"You, girl. Fetch me tea" She bowed low, and without skill before scampering off to do his bidding.

He ignored the stench of sickness clinging to her scent.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome opened her eyes to see an older woman peering into her face. She jumped, the breath rushing out of her lungs as she sank deeper into her covers. The woman smiled at her, a glint in her eye as she noted all of Kagome's attributes.

"I understand that you are a woman of loose morals. As such, I expect that you can pay your expenses. Or will that demon be paying for this as well?" The older woman cackled, peering at Kagome after she calmed down. The girl grabbed her head, sighing at the headache that still remained. She swung her legs over the side of the cot, standing slowly.

"I can handle my expenses. How much did I accrue?" Her hand rubbed the back of her head as she shifted, sighing at the pops and cracks that sounded through her spine.

"Oh, a small fortune, miss. Those plants that you ate caused swelling in your throat and face. You very nearly died" The woman rubbed her hands together.

After hearing the prices, Kagome very nearly passed out once again.

"I don't have that kind of money!" Kagome hissed loudly. She grabbed her ugly yellow bag, looking through her coin pouch.

"Hn. Do not screech like that, mortal. I shall cover whatever expenses your pathetic body has garnered" Sesshomaru looked up from the tea he was sipping. After another sip, he closed his eyes once again, ignoring the mutterings of the useless girl.

He sighed just slightly, looking at his ward as she twirled flowers together into ropes and chains.

How did he manage to amass humans such as these?


	4. Chapter 4

Tergiversation: Desertion of cause, position, party, or faith.

She hissed at him, moving to get around his pompous ass. He wouldn't let her leave.

"Damnit, Sesshomaru , let me by!" She shoved him, nearly knocking herself over. She growled, he glared, and overall, it was a hostile environment. The little girl looked between the two adults, confused as to why they were fighting.

"Cease your talking, wench. You shall sit, and you shall be silent" Sesshomaru glared at her, the pink lining his eyes either going unnoticed or unheeded. He growled as she stood upright again, her posture stiff.

"I will not! You are not in charge of me, and I am fine now. I want to leave this place." She turned in the other direction, walking past the demon guarding the exit. She sneered at his raised brow.

"If you so desire, human. However, do not crawl back to me when you cause yourself harm" He moved out of the way, watching as she snatched her bag up along with her bow and arrows. She sauntered away from him, and he smirked.

There was no way in hell he was going to miss her downfall. Knowing her luck, she would run into a group of feral demons.

Words: 200


	5. Chapter 5

"_Shit!"_

Kagome dodged the hand reaching for her, her heart pounding as the demon in front of her circled her once again.

Okay, she could admit when she was wrong. It truly pained her when she had to, but she could admit she was wrong. Especially now, with a gigantic freaking bear demon attempting to make her a yummy treat. Although miko was a rare commodity in demon circles, she didn't want to be on the receiving end of any more of his swipes. Her fingers curled tighter around her bow as she shoved those knuckles against his nose, stumbling away from the beast as he roared his rage.

_Bad plan, bad plan, bad plan…!_

She jumped away from his claws, trying to put enough space between him and her to shoot an arrow at him and purify his freaking hide.

She hissed in pain as a claw grazed her side, knocking her away from him. She forced herself upright, notching an arrow and letting it fly. His roar of pain was followed by several others answering his death cry.

Kagome could feel several auras closing in on her location, and she couldn't help it.

"_SHIT!"_ She focused instead on putting as much space between the fallen bear and her. She looked on, seeing a mountain pass.

Well, it was her only chance right now.

Words: 225


	6. Chapter 6

Couloir- a steep mountain side pass

Kagome huddled in a small alcove that existed in the mountain pass. She mumbled quietly to herself, simply glad that she had more than just her skirt in her bag. Between her pants and her sleeping bag, she wasn't too poorly off. However, she had no idea where she was. In addition to this, she had no idea where anyone else was.

"I wonder where Sesshomaru is…" She mumbled as she munched on a stick of jerky, the dressing she did herself of her wound pulling at the edges as she shifted. She mumbled to herself again, the laceration burning her side.

"I don't know how Inuyasha – how he does – this" She slurred. It did feel a bit warm, didn't it?

Maybe that's why she wasn't cold. Although, she was pretty far down. And, she could see her breath.

And look, there was an angel. What a wonderful – wait just a second!

"Are you an angel? Can you get me out of here?" She grinned despite herself, feeling a bit woozy.

She heard the angel snort. Since when did they do that? She shrugged, grinning once again.

She felt the angel lift her into his arms, and instead of a peaceful cloud ride to heaven, she was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What the hell?" She groaned as she was jostled around on a gigantic fluffy thing.

_Damn._ She thought, before she passed out,

_This angel has a nice ass!_


	7. Chapter 7

adj. Polyglot: speaking or writing multiple languages.

"I don't know if I can help you, Sesshomaru"

"What do you mean? You are a woman. You can read the woman's script. Why can you not tell me what the scroll says?" His tone was tight and edging on angry.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I do not think that you are willing to go to these lengths to save the human. Have you already checked the other scrolls?" Her voice was soft. Pretty.

"Woman, you try my patience. This is the only scroll I have found that mentions poison from bear demons. The section that seems to hold my answers are in woman's script. Tell me what it says before I rid you of your head." _Someone sounds angry. Angry Sessho! _

"Well, alright milord. It says here that you will need to find a stronger poison to neutralize the poison of the bears." She sounded sorry. Sesshomaru sighed, deeply, and his shadow fell over Kagome. _Whoa, Sessho's gonna kill me!_ Kagome thought, squirming both in fear and pain as his weight shifted the futon.

"Leave, woman. I will call you again when I have use of you." She murmured something, and was gone.

"I cannot believe the stupidity of this girl." Sesshomaru muttered, dipping his head to her stomach, moving the dressing gently out of the way. A gust of air tickled her skin and caused goosebumps aplenty. A few seconds later, there was a pinch and she winced, turning her head back and forth as he bit just outside of the wound. He continued to lick along the wound, coating it with his saliva.

"Damn you, Kagome"

Words: 267


	8. Chapter 8

n. Corrigendum: An error in a printed work spotted after printing and shown with its correction on a separate page.

"Um… Sir?" Who is that lady? She has a really pretty voice!

"What is it now, girl?" Sesshomaru was sitting on the futon, just far enough away from the girl to have no worries of having to touch her again. He hadn't consumed a human for decades, and he didn't want to start again now.

But, he could still taste her blood on his tongue - he was sure she would taste sublime had the poison not left a bad aftertaste.

"There seems to have been an error - the scroll you had me read? There was more written, further along."

He sighed and shifted his weight, just slightly.

"Well, it seems that neutralize might not have been the correct word - override might be more appropriate"

Oh.

That's not good.

Not good at all.

"Sire?"

He turned his eyes to the little demon woman.

"Do you know what will happen to her?"

His eyes roved over the little miko, lingering on the no longer oozing wound. He had never used his poison in such a way. Under normal circumstances, his poison would melt through everything, especially if it got into the bloodstream. Liquefacation of organs and bones was imminent.

"Sire?"

He blinked, before staring intently at her once again.

"I am uncertain"

Words: 213


	9. Chapter 9

adj. Itinerant: traveling from place to place.

Where the fuck was she?

He moved through the complaints of both his body and the humans behind him. What the hell was their problem?

He had to save Kagome – the stupid bitch. Would it kill her to listen to him? Do the words 'Stay' and 'Listen' mean different things in her time?

Not only had she ignored him, but he was sure he almost touched hell with all of her 'sits'. _That_ was a whole different load of bull shit – better not get started on that train of thought.

"Inuyasha –"

"No, Sango. We can't stop. We have no idea where Kagome is. She could be dying right now! We have to save her!" He huffed, shifting discreetly. Damn his back. It still hurt to move, damn the wench.

"Inuyasha, we don't even know who took her! You don't even know where her scent trail died!" Shippo talked too much. Didn't the squirt love her?

"We have to keep looking, you idiots" he muttered, lifting his head when he caught a scent on the wind.

"Kagome?" He whispered, his ears swiveling around on his head, straining for the slightest sound that she would make.

A scream would be too much to ask for, but a flare of her aura, the sound of an arrow, hell, the sight of that god forsaken _bag_ would have been appreciated.

He left the others behind – they could defend themselves and would only slow him down.

The fuckers weren't even that worried.

When he finally did find where her scent was strongest – it was because there was blood. Blood and traces of purity that were inevitably left over when she purified something. But, beyond that, there was nothing.

She had just… disappeared.

Words: 288


	10. Chapter 10

adj. Incipient: Becoming apparent or beginning to come into existence.

Well, she wasn't going to die.

At least, not from the poison.

If he were honest with himself, he was surprised that she lived through the night. After the error he had committed, he had been fairly certain that she would die a slow, painful death.

That was not the case. In fact, the opposite was true. After a matter of hours, her pale, thin skin had returned to its rosy, golden hue. Not to mention that by morning she had regained consciousness.

What the hell was she made of?

_Drops _of his poison had ended lives before. He quite expected for her to explain that she was a time traveler when she was fully coherent. It wouldn't surprise him.

A groan met his ears as she shifted, the smell of the food his servant bore likely being the cause.

"Okay, Sesshomaru – I'll admit. You were right. I was wrong. Thank you for saving my life." She muttered as she ate, the food disappearing swiftly before she asked for a second serving. The urge to roll his eyes was strong, but he ignored it.

One thing was painfully certain. She wasn't your average miko.

With this certainty came another: It was becoming more and more apparent that he would be hard pressed to be rid of her.

Words: 217


	11. Chapter 11

adj. Orchidaceous: of, relating to, or resembling orchids.

They say that orchids are a masculine flower. That they are geometric and exotic, yet hold a delicate beauty. That they are symbols of love.

They are kind of like my lord. He is firm – harsh, even, sometimes. But, he is perfect, masculine, loving. He may not coddle me like a mother would, but it would be unfair to ask that of him. Instead, he cares for me like a demon would. Quiet affection and care are the only proof I have.

It is safe to say that orchids are my favorite flower. And flower arranging is one of my favorite things to do.

Despite the fact that milord has been strange these past few days, he still made time to see me before I would fall asleep. Under his watchful eyes, I could drift into a peaceful slumber.

They also remind me of lady Kagome.

She is exotic, delicate, powerful. She could drive my lord crazy. When she left, he searched as a samurai would for an orchid. I'm sure it was a testament to his loyalty to her. It had to be.

It was a shame Kagome didn't like arranging flowers like she did. The look of absolute boredom that she offered as she stared out of the window was heartbreaking.

The pitter-patter of rain on the wood floor and the stone steps was lulling Rin to sleep.

Perhaps, a nap was in order.

Words :236


End file.
